ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Weakness
Description Weakness is a harmful status effect that reduces the character's overall power until it wears off or is removed. Afflicted characters have their maximum HP and MP pools reduced significantly (to about 25% of normal value), and will suffer from a 100% Slow effect (adjusted by Haste from equipment, job abilities, traits and by the spell). How the effect is inflicted In most cases, this effect is received by being K.O.'d and then resurrected, either by another player with a Raise spell or by your own Reraise effect. This basic weakness has a 5 minute duration. *If the character elects to go to his Home Point after being K.O.'d, weakness status is not inflicted. If the player had weakness status prior to being K.O.'d, it will be removed when they return to their Home Point. *A Ninja who uses Mijin Gakure will not suffer from this effect when Raised. Additionally, if they were already weakened, it can be removed by using Mijin Gakure and being Raised. Re-entering a Dynamis area during the same time reservation (typically due to leaving the Dynamis area before time expires via Home Pointing after K.O. or using Warp), will cause a character to be afflicted with a significantly more potent form of weakness that lasts for 10 minutes. Note: No longer effective in Dynamis areas; leaving a Dynamis area after entering by means of the Prismatic Hourglass will lock you out until Japanese Midnight. If a Thief fails to lock-pick a chest or coffer, one of the possible penalties can be weakness, which can last from 60 to 180 minutes. The Thief is unable to attempt to pick any more chests or coffers while this weakness remains in effect. A Blue Mage will drop to 1 HP and gain weakness after using the spell Self-Destruct, instead of being K.O.'d. Certain enemy attacks, such as Ironclad Pulverizer's Eradicator, inflicts a short duration weakness. How to remove the effect *Wait until the effect wears off *Enter the Feretory *Use Mijin Gakure and upon rising again, the Ninja will have no weakened status *Get K.O.'d again and return to your Home Point without being raised *The freelance NPC Ferreous Coffin can remove this effect during Campaign Battles through the use of his Reviviscence ability. Notes *A player who is afflicted with a long-lasting weakness (from a failed chest/coffer picking, for example) can reset the weakness timer back down to 5 minutes by allowing themselves to be K.O.'d and Raised, or remove it altogether by entering the Feretory or being K.O.'d and returning to Home Point. *'Suggestion for fast recovery': When Raised, immediately resting (/heal) will cause a player's natural HP recovery to accumulate. The cumulative effect of resting for several minutes will greatly enhance HP and MP recovery once weakness expires. Standing at any point during this healing cycle will interrupt this effect and will reset HP and MP recovery to their default values. Thus it is recommended to rest for the full duration of weakness to recover HP and MP as quickly as possible when weakness wears off. "Double Weakness" *If a player is K.O.'d and Raised while the player was already weakened, they will be inflicted with an even more potent form of weakness. *Players suffer additional penalties to their performance while under this status. In addition to the reduced HP/MP and Slow effects, player's ranged attack/accuracy and magic attack/accuracy are set to their respective lowest value possible. Magic Attack in particular will be set to zero, causing all attacks that use Magic Attack Bonus as a damage modifier to do 0 damage. :*A double weakened character can typically do little or nothing to help defeat an enemy unless: ::*They can continue to support the party. ::*They utilize pets to attack in their stead (which are not affected by these penalties). ::*Their damage-dealing capacities are dependent on stats that are at least partially unaffected by these penalties. This "exploit" notoriously allows a Blue Mage to continue to deal damage while under the effects of "double weakness," and has been used extensively in Notorious Monster fights, such as Pandemonium Warden. category:Status Effects